This disclosure is related to media processing systems and methods.
Media devices, such as digital video and audio players, can include multiple functions and capabilities, such as playing stored content, browsing and selecting from recorded content, storing and/or receiving content selected by a user, and the like. These various functions can often be grouped according to content types, e.g., movies, music, television programs, photos, etc. The user interface can include both graphical and textual features. It is desirable that the user interface conveys information to the user in an intuitive manner, and readily provides access to various features. One such feature is a media preview feature. However, current media devices provide inadequate information regarding content and/or poorly organize the information that is provided in preview features.